Parts Shop
Q2PS1.jpg Q2PS2.jpg Q3PS1.jpg Q3PS2.jpg Q3PS3.jpg Q3PS4.jpg PartsShopGameCube.jpg HGCool Custom.png|link=Cool Custom from HG. HGPro Street.png|link=Pro Street from HG. HGBig Block.png|link=Big Blcok from HG. HGPhantom Rod.png|link=Phantom Rod from HG. Parts Shop.png Brachy Parts Shop.png Shop.png CQWKPartShopInner.jpg CQWKPartShop1.jpg The Parts Shop is a place where you can obtain parts, though it is usually not the way to obtain most parts. Choro-Q! The Parts Shop '''is the only place where the player can purchase parts and bodies. As the player progresses through the game and wins races, more parts will be become available for purchase. Choro-Q HG In Choro-Q HG, there are four parts shops that become available to the player as they progress through the game, either by completing races or by driving a certain number of miles: those four shops being Cool Custom, Pro Street, Big Block and Phantom Rod. Each shop sells increasingly better quality parts as they are unlocked, ranging from low-end parts sold at Cool Custom, such as the 2000 NA Engine and the Disc Brakes, all the way to the legendary line of Angel and Devil parts, sold only at Phantom Rod. Choro-Q HG 2 The '''Parts Shop is a place where you can get parts for your car and your teammates. There is one in each city. The parts improve once you visit a more developed city. All parts encountered are stored in the My City shop. Chestnut Canyon is the only location without a Parts Shop. Choro-Q HG 3 The Parts Shop is a shop where you get most of the parts in the game. Each Town, except Grunge Garden, offers their own unique shop. It is possible to sell any parts back to the shop for half-price. *Scratch Mountain will deal in Tyres. It is recommended to visit this shop to acquire the Big Tyres needed for Snow Palace Mountain *Echo Forest will deal in Engines and various C-Parts. It is recommended to visit this shop to acquire parts needed for certain situations, such as water. *Noise City will deal in B-Parts and the remaining A and C Parts. On your first visit, you will be given a Mail Order Catalog, which allows you to shop for parts in your garage. *Mail Order will allow you to shop for any item. Every item you buy will be colored the same as your current car. *When buying a specific part, you will also receive 3 tickets to NikoNiko's Minigames for the respective parts. *The Paint Shop will allow you to re-paint your car. Your car's body is split into two colors, and your A, B and C parts can be colored independently. Choro-Q HG 4 The Parts Shop is a place where you get most of the parts in the game. They are found in each city. Shin-Combat Choro-Q The Parts Shop is a place where you get most of the parts in the game. They are found in each town. Choro-Q Wii The Parts Shop is known as the Store '''in Choro-Q Wii, and is on the '''1 Player mode menu. It sells bodies, parts, engine, tires and optional parts. Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Shin-Combat Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q Wii Category:Choro-Q HG Category:Choro-Q Works